


Sonnet For Nicholas

by Laurie of the Isles (1_mad_squirrel)



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_mad_squirrel/pseuds/Laurie%20of%20the%20Isles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at a sonnet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sonnet For Nicholas

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a sonnet.

Sonnet for Nicholas  
By Laurie of the Isles  
a.k.a 1_mad_squirrel  
November 16, 1998

 

I conquered legions made of such as you,  
The savage hosts of Gaul that fed my lust,  
Their armies fierce with bodies painted blue.  
You were not born when they had turned to dust.  
A thousand years, nay, more, had set my heart,  
Inured me to the shafts of Cupid's bow.  
I thought myself content with Raven's art,  
Too cruel that one night should change me so.  
I watched her lure you, shaken by your light,  
My body sang with hers to know your flesh.  
I whispered to you, made you of the night,  
My heart with yours did Darkness' bond enmesh.  
Perverse the hand of Fate that with a wave,  
Subdued my stony pride. "I am your slave."


End file.
